Teeny Santa’s Music Box
Teeny Santa's Music Box was released on December 1, 2009 as the 6th Teeny Genius Video. It is the only TG holiday video. It won an Emmy award. Trivia * Shortest TG video, it is also the only holiday-themed one * This is also the first video focusing on seasons, only to be followed by Teeny Monet. * However, the 2013 version is shorter than Teeny Neptune. * On Amazon, People believe this video is slow, and is rushed. * This video didn't have a toy chest until 2013, when many toys were replaced. * This video was most likely rushed. Since it came out only 4 months after Teeny Van Gogh * However, it may have been filmed the same time as Teeny Van Gogh, or Teeny Van Gogh was finished filming and being edited * This episode has a lot of kids * It won an Emmy in December, 2009, the first TG video to win an award. * To Celebrate Teeny Santa's Music Box's 1st anniversary in 2010 as well as winning an Emmy, Holiday Classics and a CD were released. They both feature songs that were not in TSMB. * Holiday Melodies in 2015 and Baby's First Christmas in 2017 followed. They also feature songs not in the video. * A Teeny Santa Stocking was released in 2017, too. * In 2013 Rayden's nose was changed from red to black * This is the second video to use music by Mozart, after Teeny Mozart. * This is the first video to use music by Handel * This is the second video to use music by Thycovsky, after Teeny Van Gogh. * This marks Ella Fretz's last appearance. * Although Baby It's Cold Outside plays in the main menu, it is not heard in the actual feature. Puppets * Mary Mouse * Pierce the Dragon * Rayden the Reindeer * Wayne the Walrus * Penny the Polar Bear * Ruby the Reindeer * Paul the Penguin * Moreen the Moose Kids * Evan Strong and Max Strong * Oliver Davis * Cricket Jacobs * Darla Jacobs * Maddie Fretz * Ella Fretz * Sasha Idle * Piper Steimle * Kelly Byers * Maxon "Max" Schultz * Gabreon Womack * Kai Rex * Andrew Webster * India "Indy" Alter * Eliza Buhrley * Ben Sloane * India Christmas Walker * Magnolia Hammel * Ryan Norried * Sydney Burnham * Shariff "Sharief" Morow * Ted Wiggins * Sam Sneddon * Maddison Reid * India Clash-King * Ellie Burnham * Analena "Annalena" Jacobs * Jack Shintaku * Brooklyn Barlow * Mckenna Barlow * coming soon!!! Plot Deck the Halls and ring in the season! It may be the coldest day of winter, but it’s Also the warmest, merriest Adventure for the Teeny Genius Puppets. Welcome to the most magical time of the year! With snowflakes, sleigh bells, stockings, presents, lights, beautiful ornaments, playful children, Santas, and everything in between, baby and you will be delighted. The video offers festive fun — Teeny Santa’s Music Box celebrates the greatest gift of all: Spending special days with the people you love Video Guide * Santa rides a plane * Opening titles * Moreen the Moose in a stocking * Snowmen toys Dance (Music: I have a little dreidel) * Paul the Penguin watches a Soldier toy (later replaced by Moreen the Moose in 2013) * Gabreon Womack watches an Ortanment, Pierce rides a Horse toy, an Ortanment spins around, and Maddie Fretz and Kelly Byers decorate a Christmas tree (Music: Deck the Halls) * Wayne the Walrus puts a ribbon on the Christmas tree * Ted Wiggins makes snow Angels while Kelly Byers dances (Music: Bring a torch Isabella) * Christmas Village sledding hill and ice skaters * Song: Let it Snow Let it Snow Let it Snow * Maddison Reid watches a toy train * A polar bear, a walrus, a disco ball, a Christmas mouse, and India Clash-King and Annalena Jacobs dance (Music: Joy to the world) * Ruby the Reindeer decorates a cookie * 12 days of Christmas * Decorating A gingerbread house * Shariff Morow and Rayden Reindeer watch snowflakes, Magnolia Hammel unwraps a christmas present, a Horse dashes in the snow, a Christmas Tree, an Orntament, Kai Rex blows a pinwheel, and two dogs in the snow (Music: Jingle Bells) * A read along of How the Grinch stole Christmas by Dr. Seuss * Eliza Burhley watches a Carousel Snowglobe * Maddie and Ella Fretz, Sydney Burnham, Gabreon Womack, Ted Wiggins, and Jack Shintaku ride a Carousel (Music: How Many More Nights are There) * Mary Mouse sees some mice in the box * Ryan Norried bites Penny the Polar Bear with his hand, ornaments Spin around, Santa flies a plane, a Penguin waddles, a flock of Reindeer, a Mockingbird, and Brooklyn and McKenna Barlow ride a sled (Musix: Mozart’s Sleigh Ride) * Maddie and Ella Fretz ride horses to some random Fretz music * Santa and Mrs. Claus dance (replaced in 2013 by Snowmen Toys Dancing again) (Music: Snowbird in the Ashbank) * Oliver Davis,Evan Strong,Max Strong,Sasha Idle,and Madison Reid ride a carasouel (Music: Dreaming Of Butterflies) * A rabbit, a golden retriever, Cricket Jacobs kisses her cousin Darla, Maddie and Ella Frets kiss, a Manager toy, a Snowman waves, A Dakin cow puppet sees a John and Mary cow puppet in a present, Evan Strong kisses Darla Jacobs (Music: We wish you a merry Christmas) * Ruby the Reindeer tries to ring bells * Ortanments (Music: Wexford Carol) * Dancing Bear wearing a Santa hat * Evan rides a Gift Train toy around the Christmas tree * Kelly Byers, Sydney Burnham, Ellie Burnham, Ella Fretz, and Maddie Fretz dance, a Snowflake orntament, Peyton the Penguin and her clone pass a snowman, an Prntamemt spins around Wayne and Rayden dance, Mary and Pierce dance, and Andrew Lamb plays in green streamers (Music: ???) * A Penguin cone Puppet (Music: ???) * A Santa toy dances * A wreath(Music: Hannkukah o Hannukah) * Penny the Pilar Bear finds her clone under ornaments * Maddie Fretz plays in the snow, Penguins, orntaments on a Christmas tree, Magnolia Hammel plays in the snow, Santa, an orntament spins around, Gabreon Womack watches a Snowflake orntament, iceicles, a walrus swimming, a baby penguin is born, a Seal sleeps, and a Polar Bear sleeps (Music: Silent Night) * Credits * Sydney Burnham, Ella Fretz, Ellie Burnham, and Maddie Fretz say “Happy Holidays!” Category:Episodes Category:2009 Episodes Category:Ella Category:Maddie Category:Movies Category:Videos